Digital data containers and folders are used for handling and content, such as files, on file structure, and for representing the file structure in computers and other devices. However, for large file structure comprising a large number of folders and files, it is cumbersome to handle and overview the content for a user using existing systems. Also, existing system does not operate efficiently, leading to time consuming processing, memory accessing, and handling time for the processor, and, in turn, for time consuming management of the file system by the user.